Los encuentros del destino
by kary uchiha asakura 22
Summary: Esta historia trata de que t.k. y kari se van a estudiar a otro país y no saben lo que les espera, se suponen que fueron a estudiar no contaban con que ciertos eventos se presentarían,tendran que salir adelante con su amor.
1. Capitulo 1

_**Hola este es mi primera historia así que no sean tan duros con sus comentarios, pero son bienvenidas las críticas constructivas y tal vez haya faltas de ortografías pero como es mi primera historia y les diré que no soy muy buena así que no se molesten si no está del todo bien redactada.**_

_**En esta historia aparecerán varias parejas pero la historia es de TAKARI, es una mescla de digimon 02 con digimon tamers.**_

_**Aclaración digimon no me pertenece solo ciertos personajes que aparecerán en la historia que yo invente.**_

_**Aquí les dejo mi historia espero sea de su agrado y no olviden comentar.**_

* * *

**LOS ENCUENTROS DEL DESTINO **

**Capítulo 1: Declaraciones **

Han pasado dos años desde que los niños elegidos se enfrentaron a MalomMyotismon, takeru, kari, ken y deivis iban a pasar a segundo de secundaria, yolei a tercero de secundaria, cody a sexto de primaria, izzi y mimi quien volvió a Japón hace un año a primero de preparatoria, tai, matt, sora a segundo de prepa y joe a tercero de prepa.

Todos se habían concentrado en sus respectivas vidas pero no por eso dejaban de verse seguían en contacto y se daban tiempo para estar con sus amigos.

En la casa kamiya se encontraban los elegidos de la luz y la esperanza.

-gracias por ayudarme t.k.-le dijo kari.

-no hay de que, al contrario gracias por pedir mi ayuda-le dijo t.k. haciendo que kari se sonrojara.

-es que necesitaba ayuda y al primero que se me ocurrió pedirle ayuda fue a ti-a lo cual t.k. logra sonrojarse pero kari no se da cuenta-además sabía que si te lo pedía no te negarías-le dijo kari con una gran sonrisa.

-sabes que siempre estaré ahí para cuando me necesites –dijo t.k.

-gracias por todo, por ser mi amigo y por salvarme innumerables veces-dijo kari

-no es nada yo aria eso y más por ti-dijo t.k. a lo cual kari se sonrojo

-en.. ..rio t.k.- dijo kari algo nerviosa y mas sonrojada si eso era posible.

-si kari quiero decirte que yo no dudaría ni un segundo en dar mi vida por ti porque tu me gustas-dijo t.k. con la cara roja haciéndole competencia a un tomate.

-tú también me gustas t.k.-dijo kari y se empezó a acercar al rostro de t.k.

Estaban a centímetros de distancia que poco iban acortando hasta que sus labios se rosaron kari puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de t.k. mientras que el posaba sus brazos en la cintura de ella para intensificar el beso era dulce, era el primer beso de ambos hasta que se izó presente el tan valioso aire.

-entonces quisieras ser mi novia-dijo t.k.

-si t.k. si quiero ser tu novia-dijo kari y lo volvió a besar.

En ese momento se habrio la puerta viendo a un furioso tai.

-QUE DIABLOS ESTAN HACIENDO¡-dijo tai-T.K. SUELTA A **MI** HERMANA-djo tai rojo de la ira.

-tai tranquilo que yo ya no soy una niña-dijo kari

-tai sé que tal vez me mates pero yo amo a kari y no me pienso separar de ella ahora que somos novios-dijo t.k. tratando de defender su noviazgo.

-está bien solo con una condición cuídala bien t.k. y algo le llega a pasar a kari te las veras con migo entendiste-dijo tai un poco más calmado.

-así lo are tai yo daría mi vida por kari-dijo t.k.

-gracias hermano por tu apoyo y entender que yo amo t.k.-dijo kari.

-si bueno kari tienes correspondencia-dijo tai.

-bueno yo ya me voy nos vemos mañana kari-dijo t.k. y le dio un beso a su novia.

-si hasta mañana-dijo kari

-haber hermano dame la correspondencia-dijo kari.

-si toma parece ser de un colegio-dijo tai a su hermana.

-es una carta del colegio de prodigios de nueva york-dijo kari

-enserio y que dice-dijo tai

-dice que…

* * *

_**Bueno aquí termina el primer capítulo, si lose tan rápido y ya se hicieron pareja t.k. y kari pero es qué me encanta pero no es el final sino el principio. **_

_**¿Qué será lo que dice la carta?**_

_**Esto y más en el próximo capitulo adiós.**_


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Aquí está el segundo capítulo y gracias por sus comentarios solo les quiero decir que tratare de subir los capítulos lo más rápido que pueda ahora que estoy de vacaciones.**_

_**Digimon no me pertenece ojala y así fuera.**_

* * *

**LOS ENCUENTROS DEL DESTINO**

**Capítulo 2: La noticia**

-haber hermano dame la correspondencia-dijo kari.

-si toma parece ser de un colegio-dijo tai a su hermana.

-es una carta del colegio de prodigios de nueva york-dijo kari.

-enserio y que dice-dijo tai.

-dice que…-dijo kari leyendo la carta.

-que dice kari-dijo tai algo impaciente.

-dice que he sido aceptada en el colegio NUEVA VISTA en nueva york (**NOTA:** yo invente el nombre del colegio no sé si de verdad exista un colegio en nueva york con ese nombre)gracias a mis buenas notas-dijo kari todavía sin poderlo creer.

-enserió felicidades pero que te pasa-dijo tai algo preocupado por la reacción de kari.

-lo que ocurre es que dice que tengo que partir en tres días a nueva york-dijo algo desilusionada kari.

-qué?...y como le vas a hacer para poder ir a nueva york-dijo tai.

-por eso no te preocupes el sobre traía un veleto de avión que sale dentro de tres días además en la carta dice que e conseguido una beca haci que no gastaran en mis estudios y la beca incluye mis útiles escolares-dijo kari algo triste.

-entonces ¿porque estas triste?-pregunto tai algo preocupado.

-porque no pude pasar mucho tiempo con t.k. ya vez apenas nos hicimos novios y me tengo que ir en tres días-dijo kari muy triste.

-no te preocupes el entenderá-dijo tai tratando de animar a kari.

-si eso espero solo que lo voy a extrañar mucho-dijo kari quien empezó a llorar.

-entonces a mí no me vas a extrañar ni porque soy tu hermano-dijo tai tratando de sonar triste.

-claro que te voy a extrañar a ti, a nuestros padres, a mis amigos y a todos-dijo kari un poco mas feliz.

-si bueno y como se lo días a t.k.-dijo tai.

-no lo sé tal vez deba llamarlo y pedirle que venga a la casa para decírselo-dijo kari dudando de si sería buena idea.

-creo que esa es una buena idea deberías llamarlo de una vez-dijo tai mientras le daba el teléfono a kari para que le llamara.

-si tienes razón-dijo kari mientras empezaba a marcar el número de la casa de t.k.

-bueno quien habla-se escuchó la voz de una mujer del otro lado de la línea.

-señora takahishi habla kari kamiya se encuentra t.k.-dijo kari.

-si ahorita te lo paso-dijo la señora takahishi.

-bueno-dijo t.k.

-t.k. que te parece si bienes mañana a mi casa es que necesito decirte algo y es muy urgente-dijo kari algo angustiada.

-si kari que te parece mañana a las 2 de la tarde, yo también tengo algo importante que decirte-dijo t.k.

-claro bueno entonces mañana a las 2 de la tarde en mi casa-dijo kari.

-si bueno adiós nos vemos mañana-dijo t.k.

-si hasta mañana-dio kari y ambos colgaron.

-y bien que te dio-pregunto tai mientras se centava en el sillón.

-nada que mañana viene a las 2 de la tarde y que también tiene algo importante que decirme.

-enserio y que será lo que te tiene que decir que es tan importante-dijo tai mientras se pasaba una mano en su alborotada cabellera.

-no lose tendré que esperarme hasta mañana para saber-dijo kari antes de irse a su habitación.

Al día siguiente:

-kari ya cálmate seguro t.k. entenderá-dijo tai tratando de tranquilizar a su hermana.

-no pudo calmarme en cualquier momento llegara y no sé cómo es que reaccione cuando le diga-decía una muy angustiada kari.

-ya te dije que el entenderá-dijo tai tratando de calmarla y antes de que dijera otra cosa se escuchó como llamaban a la puerta y kari fue a abrir.

-hola t.k.-dijo kari al abrir la puerta.

-hola kari buenos días-dijo t.k. luego de besarla.

-pasa y toma asiento en la sala-dijo kari algo nerviosa.

-si y bueno que es lo que me tienes que decir-dijo t.k.

-bueno..yo...queria decirte que...me han dado una beca para estudiar en el colegio buena vista en nueva york-dijo kari temiendo cual sea la reacción de su novio.

-enserio que bien porque yo te iba a decir que también me dieron una beca para estudiar en colegio buena vista en nueva york y al parecer iremos los dos-dijo t.k. con una gran sonrisa.

-entonces tu también iras que bueno-dijo kari y acto seguido lo beso.

-bueno entonces ambos se van a nueva york-dijo tai tratando de que se separaran.

-si eso parece hermano solo que como les diremos a los demás-dijo kari.

-qué tal si nos reunimos con ellos en el lugar de siempre-dijo t.k.

-si esa es una buena idea t.k.-dijo kari.

-bueno yo les aviso a los chicos en lo que ustedes empiezan a hacer las maletas-dijo tai con el teléfono en la mano para avisar a los demás.

-si tienes razón debemos hacerlas de una vez para así tener mañana el día libre-dijo t.k.

-oye t.k. hay algo que se me olvido peguntarte-dijo kari.

-qué cosa-pregunto t.k.

-como tomo tu mama la noticia-dijo kari.

-pues no muy bien pero al final logre convencerla de que me diera permiso ya que era una oportunidad única que quizá no se volviera a repetir-dijo t.k.

-mis padres una vez que kari les dijo la noticia le dijeron que no se opondrían si ella quería irse-dijo tai.

-entonces no tu viste problemas para que te dejaran ir qué bueno-dijo t.k. con una sonrisa.

-no pero yo me quedaba si tu no querías que me fuera-dijo kari.

-yo nunca te pediría eso porque sé que es tu sueño y no me opondría aunque eso significara casi no verte-dijo t.k. con seguridad.

-pero creo que no tenemos que pensar en eso ya que ambos nos iremos así que no nos separaremos-dijo kari antes de besar a t.k.

-si tienes razón-dijo t.k. después de besar a kari con una gran sonrisa.

-hermano que te dijeron los demás-dijo kari.

-que...

* * *

_**Bueno aquí termina el segundo capítulo, no olviden comentar.**_

_**Adiós hasta el próximo capítulo.**_


	3. Capitulo 3 primera parte

_**Gracias por sus comentarios me dan los ánimos necesarios para seguir escribiendo, bueno sin más que decir aquí está la primera parte del tercer capítulo.**_

_**Aclaración: Digimon no me pertenece.**_

* * *

**LOS ENCUENTROS DEL DESTINO**

**Capítulo 3: Reencuentros y despedidas parte 1**

-hermano que te dijeron los demás-dijo kari.

-que...que si van a ir mañana a las 11am en el lugar de siempre**(NOTA:** Para quien no sepa es en donde se reúnen el 1 de agosto para celebrar el aniversario de la primera vez que fueron al digimundo capítulo 17 de digimon 02**)**

**-**bueno entonces nos vemos mañana-dijo t.k. dándole un beso de despedida a kari.

-ya te vas no te piensas quedar un rato más-dijo kari tratando de que t.k. no se valla.

-lo siento kari pero tengo que hacer las maletas al igual que tú para mañana poder estar libre y pasar más tiempo con tigo y nuestros amigos-le dijo t.k. a kari con una gran sonrisa-adiós amor-le dijo t.k. y volvió a besar a kari para después ir se de la casa de kari en dirección a la suya.

-ya lo escuchaste a empezar a hacer las maletas que el avión sale pasado mañana-dijo tai tratado de sacarla del trance en el que se encontraba.

-qué?...a claro hermano lo que tú digas-dijo kari saliendo de trance y se fue a su habitación.

Unas horas después en el cuarto de kari.

-haber vamos a ver si ya tengo todo-dijo kari mientras empezaba a decir una lista de cosas.

-ya empaque mi cámara, los álbumes de fotos, toda la ropa que necesito, zapatos, un espejo, un poco de maquillaje, un peine, donas, pasadores, una toalla, champo, jabón, un estropajo, desodorante, mi perfume y creo que es todo-dijo kari pensando si no le faltara alguna cosa por empacar.

-oye kari ya terminaste de empacar-dijo tai entrando al cuarto.

-creo que si-dijo kari algo dudosa.

-ya llevas tu celular-pregunto tai sabiendo que todavía no lo empacaba porque estaba en su cama.

-MI CELULAR**¡**...sabía que algo se me estaba olvidando-dijo kari empezando a buscar su celular en la habitación.

-toma sabía que olvidarías tu celular y es que lo vi encima de tu cama antes de preguntarte-le dijo tai a su hermana mientras le entrega su celular.

-gracias-le dijo kari a su hermano por haber encontrado su celular.

-de que agradeces, oye y en donde te lo vas a llevar-dijo tai viendo que su maleta ya estaba llena de cosas.

-en esta bolsa que voy a llevar a parte de mi maleta-dijo kari enseñándole una bolsa a su hermano.

-pero no crees que es algo grande para solo llevar tu celular-dijo tai quien no dejaba de ver la bolsa es una de las que puedes llevar cruzada.

-no lo creo ya que no solo pondré mi teléfono en ella-dijo kari.

-que más vas a echar en la bolsa-pregunto tai a su hermana.

-pues mi cámara, mi mp3, mi cartera y el adaptador para mp3-dijo kari respondiendo la duda que tenía su hermano.

-me podrias decir para que te sirve es adaptador-dijo tai.

-lo que pasa hermano es que se conecta en donde deben ir lo audífonos, es un aparato en forma de corazón con el cual puedes conectar dos audífonos-dijo kari explicando la función de su adaptador.

-a y lo compraste para poder escuchar música con t.k. con un solo mp3-dijo tai entendiendo el por qué su hermana compro ese adaptador.

-bueno...yo...si para eso lo compre de acuerdo-dijo kari algo sonrojada.

-está bien no te preocupes, lo que realmente te venía a decir es que ya está lista la cena-dijo tai.

-qué?...a si enseguida voy-dijo kari saliendo de su cuarto.

-estas emocionada por ir a estudiar al colegio nueva vista?-pregunto su mama a kari viendo que estaba más feliz de lo normal.

-pues...la verdad sí, estoy muy emocionada por ir a estudiar a nueva york y es que todavía no pudo creer que me hayan dado una beca-dijo una muy emocionada kari.

-si pero estas más feliz porque iras con t.k.-dijo tai con una cara de fastidio ya que no sería el único hombre en la vida de su hermanita.

-qué quiso decir tu hermano con eso-le dijo a kari su papa muy celoso por como lo dio a entender su hijo mayor.

-a...bueno...es...que yo...-dijo kari tratando de que no la regañaran.

-qué te pasa kari-le pregunto su mama viendo como las mejillas de su hija se tornaban rojas.

-que acaso no se lo piensas decir a nuestros padres-le dijo tai para fastidiarla un poco.

-que no nos quieres decir-dijo su papa con voz amenazante.

-es que...yo...y t.k...somos novios-dijo kari con la cara aún más roja si es que eso es posible.

-QUE?-dijo el papa de kari entre molesto y sorprendido porque su hija ya tuviera novio-lo voy a matar-dijo casi en un mormullo-LO VOY A MATAR-dijo en un tono de voz tan alto que seguro se escuchó del otro lado de la ciudad.

-NOOOO¡...no papa no te atrevas a hacerle algo a t.k.-dijo kari en tono suplicante para que su papa no fuera a matar a su novio.

-tranquilízate conocemos a t.k. y sabemos que no es un mal muchacho-esta vez fue la mama de kari quien trató de tranquilizar a su esposo.

-está bien pero SI TE LLEGA A HACER ALGO TE GURO QUE LO MATO Y ESTABES NADIE ME PODRA DETERNER-sentencio el papa de kari ahora digiriendo su vista a su hijo mayor- y tu tai ya lo sabias?-pregunto su papa algo enfadado.

-si me lo dijeron ayer-dijo tai algo preocupado por la reacción de su papa.

-si ya lo sabias porque no nos dijiste-dijo su papa un poco molesto.

-porque no era mi obligación sino la de kari el decírselos-dijo tai muy seguro.

-pero un momento como que t.k. va con tigo?-pregunto su mama a kari recordando lo que dijo s hijo hace unos minutos.

-lo que pasa es que a t.k. también le dieron una beca para estudiar en el mismo colegio que yo no por nada tenemos los dos mejores promedios de la escuela-dijo kari respondiendo la duda que tenía su madre.

Después de eso la cena transcurrió de forma normal y después todos se fueron a dormir, a la mañana siguiente en el departamento de la familia takahishi.

-hoy es el último dia que estaré en esta ciudad-dacia t.k. mirando por la ventana de su cuarto.

-bueno creo que ya va siendo hora de irse a la reunión para no llegar tarde-dijo t.k. saliendo de habitación.

-hijo vas a salir-dijo la mama de t.k. viendo que se dirigía a la puerta.

-si mama quede de reunirme con mis amigos para despedirme de ellos ya que mañana kari y yo nos vamos a nueva york-dijo t.k.

-a oye hijo como esta eso de que kari va a nueva york-dijo la mama de t.k. ya que no sabía que él y kari eran novios ni que a los dos les dieron una beca para estudiar en el mismo colegio.

-es que se me olvido decirte-dijo t.k. recordando que no se lo había comentado a su mama.

-que es lo que se te olvido decirme-dijo la mama de t.k. sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-bueno lo primero es que kari y yo somos novios-dijo t.k. preocupado por la reacción que tendría su mama.

-enserio felicidades pero desde cuando lo so y porque no me habías dicho nada-dijo la mama de t.k. algo molesta por que su hijo no le diera antes que tenía novia.

-pues desde antier-dijo t.k. un poco sonrojado.

-oye pero por qué dices que ella también ira a nueva york-dijo la mama de t.k.

-lo que pasa es que ella también recibió una beca para estudiar a en el colegio nueva vista a ya en nueva york así que hoy nos despediremos de nuestro amigos-termino de explicarle t.k. a su mama por qué su novia también iba a nueva york-bueno ya me voy mama llego en la tarde-dijo tk. Dándole un beso en la mejilla a su mama para después irse a despedir de sus amigos.

En otro lugar se encontraban todos los elegidos reunidos.

-ya nos dirán por qué nos reunieron a todos-dijo deivis.

-lo que pasa es que-dio kari pero fue interrumpida por t.k.

-tenemos dos noticias que darles-termino t.k.

-y que es lo que tienen que decirnos-pregunto yolei.

-bueno la primera noticia es que...-dijo t.k.

-SOMOS NOVIOS-dijeron kari y t.k. al unisonó.

-enserio felicidades-dijo sora quien de inmediato fue a abrezar a kari.

Todos los demás también los felicitaron hasta que notaron que deivis se encontraba en shock.

-creo que lo tomo mejor de lo que esperaba-le dijo t.k. a kari.

-si tienes razón voy hablar con el-dijo kari acercándose a deivis para después decirle-devis sé que estabas enamorado de mi pero yo amo a t.k. espero y podamos ser amigos dijo kari haciendo que deivis reaccionara.

-si claro que quiero ser tu amigo kari-dijo deivis con un aire de tristeza.

-y cuál es la segunda noticia-pregunto izzi.

-lo que pasa es que...

* * *

_**Bueno lo único que les quiero decir es que me vi obligada de dividir esta capitulo en dos partes ya que deseaba subir este capítulo lo más pronto posible pero todavía me falta mucho y no los quería hacer esperar más así que aquí está la primera parte de este capítulo, no se olviden de comentar.**_


	4. Capitulo 3 segunda parte

_**Bueno aquí les dejo la segunda parte del tercer capítulo, también quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que hayan leído esta historia y gracias por todos los comentarios.**_

_**Aclaración: digimon no me pertenece.**_

* * *

**LOS ENCUENTROS DEL DESTINO**_**  
**_

**Capítulo 3: Reencuentros y despedidas parte**__**2**

-y cuál es la segunda noticia-pregunto izzi.

-lo que pasa es que….-dijo kari un poco nerviosa.

-NOS VAMOS A NUEVA YORK-dijeron t.k. y kari al unísono.

-QUE¡-dijeron todos al unísono.

-como que te vas a nueva york y no me dijiste antes-le dijo matt a t.k. y cuando él estaba a punto de responderle fue interrumpido por sora.

-porque se van los dos y cuando-les pregunto sora a t.k. y kari.

-lo que pasa sora es que ambos recibimos unas becas para estudiar en el colegio nueva vista en nueva york por nuestras buenas notas-dijo kari.

-pues que suerte tuvieron porque se acaban de hacer novios y recibieron becas para estudiar en el mismo colegio así que no se tendrán que separar-dijo yolei.

-tienes razón yolei que bueno que no nos tengamos que separar-dijo kari con una gran sonrisa.

-pero cuando se van-pregunto cody quien apenas entraba en la conversación.

-nuestro vuelo sale mañana a las 8:00 am-dijo kari algo triste por no poder pasar mucho más tiempo con sus amigos antes de que ella y t.k. se vallan a nueva york.

-tan pronto-dijo mimi.

-si-dijo kari-como me gustaría ir al digimundo antes de ir a nueva york-dijo kari algo triste.

-y porque no intentamos ir al digimundo-dijo deivis tratando de animar a todos.

-pero deivis como vamos a ir-dijo cody.

-podríamos ir a la sala de computación de la escuela primaria e intentar abrir la puerta-dijo ken.

-no perdemos nada con intentarlo-dijo tai.

-pero como entraremos a la escuela-dijo joe.

-muy fácil joe entremos por la puerta de emergencias que está en la escuela esa siempre está abierta-dijo matt.

-entonces andando-dijo deivis y todos se pusieron en marcha hacia la escuela.

Cuando llegaron saltaron la barda tratando de que nadie los viera, una vez dentro fueron a la parte trasera de la escuela donde se supone esta la salida de emergencias al estar en frente de la puerta de emergencias se dieron cuenta que estaba abierta así que entraron a la escuela y se dirigieron asía la sala de computación deslizaron la puerta y lo vieron el antiguo monitor por el cual viajaban al digimundo.

-ojala y la puerta está abierta-dijo kari rogando por que estuviera abierta y así poder ver a gatomon.

Mientras tanto yolei se disponía a ver si la puerta al digimundo estaba abierta.

-ESTA ABIERTA¡-grito yolei.

-enserio está abierta yolei-pregunto t.k.

-si de verdad está abierta-dijo yolei con mucha alegría.

-dejemos de perder el tiempo y vámonos-dijo deivis mientas sacaba su D-3 y lo puso enfente del monitor y desapareció.

-deivis tiene razón tenemos que ir-dijo tai poniendo su digivais y desapareció.

Después todos se fueron y aparecieron en la isla file.

-hola niños elegidos es un placer volverlos a ver-dijo una voz desconocida.

-quien eres muéstrate-dijo tai.

-tranquilos solo vengo a decirles algo-dijo la persona desconocida saliendo de su escondite.

-señor genai es usted-dijo kari.

-así es mi querida elegida de la luz-dijo el señor genai.

-que es lo que nos tiene que decir-pregunto izzi.

-les contare que hay una nueva profecía-dijo el señor genai.

-y que es lo que dice señor genai-pregunto cody.

-la profecía dice asi:

_Los que fueron elegidos volverán_

_Para lograr el balance en el mundo dividido en dos_

_Los tamers deben pelear_

_Contra los amos de la oscuridad_

_Los dos más poderosos se les unirán_

_Dudas sin respuestas los embargaran_

_El tiempo responderá las dudas existentes_

-eso es todo lo que dice la profecía señor genai-pregunto izzi.

-si es todo lo que dice, aunque no puedo descifrar aun toda la profecía-dijo el señor genai.

En ese momento los digivice de t.k y kari empezaron a brillar y se transformaron (ahora son como el de los tamers) el de t.k. de color amarillo y el de kari de color rosa y en ese momento llegan patamon y gatomon junto con los demás digimons.

-valla asi que ustedes son los nuevos elegidos-dijo el señor genai a t.k. y kari.

-pero como si nosotros venimos para despedirnos ya que nosotros nos vamos a nueva york a estudiar-dijo kari algo preocupada.

-kari eso quiere decir que iremos a nueva york-dijo gatomon.

-espera dijiste que tú también vienes-pregunto t.k. extrañado.

-así es t.k. ahora nosotros tenemos que ir con ustedes y no preguntes como lo sé porque solo lo sé –le dijo patamon a t.k.

-bueno creo que llego el momento de partir no lo creen-dijo genai.

-si solo venimos a pasar el último día que estaremos en Japón en el digimundo-dijo t.k.

Así fue como todos se despidieron de sus digimons excepto t.k. y kari ya que sus digimons se irán con ellos, ya todos estaban en su mundo aprovechando el tiempo que les quedaba para estar juntos antes de que t.k. y kari se fueran a nueva york.

-entonces mañana nos vemos en el aeropuerto para despedirlos-dijo mimi.

-si mimi, como les dijimos nuestro vuelo sale a las 8:00am-dijo kari algo triste.

-bueno cambia esa cara que seguiremos en contacto, no dejaremos de ser amigos a pesar de que se vallan lejos-dijo sora tratando de animar a kari.

-sora tiene razón, además vendrán en las vacaciones-dijo tai.

Después de un rato platicando se tuvieron que ir a sus casas para poder descansar ya que mañana t.k. y kari se irían a nueva york.

* * *

_**Bueno aquí termina este capítulo, quiero decirles que lamento no haberlo subido antes pero no se me ocurria nada.**_

_**Hasta el próximo capítulo y por favor dejen sus comentarios.**_


	5. Capitulo 4

_**Lo siento por haber tardado en subir el nuevo capítulo pero con la escuela, las tareas y mi vida social, de verdad que apenas me alcanza el tiempo para poder comer y dormir, también quisiera agradecerles a todos los que me han mandado sus reviews, de vedad no saben lo importante que es para mí saber cuál es su opinión sobre mi historia.**_

_**Bueno aquí hay un dato para que puedan entender mejor la letura:**_

_**-**_**Dialogo-**

**-"Pensamientos"-**

_**A sí que sin más preámbulos le dejo con el nuevo capítulo y ojala les guste:**_

_**Aclaración: digimon no me pertenece.**_

* * *

** LOS ENCUENTROS DEL DESTINO**

**Capitulo 4: Un nuevo colegio**

Por fin el tan esperado día en el que Tk y kari partirían a Nueva York para estudiar en el colegio Nueva Vista había llegado, en la casa Kamilla se encontraba una hermosa castaña corriendo de un lugar a otro en su habitación, revisando que no le faltara nada y alistándose lo más rápido que podía ya que era un día importante y se le estaba haciendo tarde.

-kari podrías calmarte-le pidió su hermano mayor viendo como su hermanita corría de un lado a otro de la habitación.

-no me pidas que me calme tai, no ves que el vuelo sale en media hora y todavía no estoy lista-le dijo una muy histérica kari a su hermano mayor.

- kari por favor tranquilízate ya verás que llegaremos a tiempo-le dijo tai tratando de que se tranquilice.

-está bien pero ya vámonos que al fin estoy lista-dicho esto la familia kamilla salió rumbo al aeropuerto, una vez que llegaron y vieron a los demás niños elegidos y sus respectivos padres, kari de inmediato fue con sus amigos y novio seguida por su hermano.

-bueno ya tenemos que abordar el avión-dijo Tk asiendo que todos se entristecieran ya que kari y él se irán a otro país y no se podrán ver durante un largo tiempo.

-espero que les vaya bien-dijo sora antes de regalarles un abrazo de despedida a ambos.

-sigan manteniendo su promedio y así seguir conservando sus becas-les dijo izzi también abrazando a los dos.

Y así poco a poco todos se fueron despidiendo de Tk y kari, los únicos que faltaban eran sus respectivos hermanos.

-cuídate mucho kari-le dijo tai mientras la abrazaba.

-claro hermano así lo are, además también tengo a Tk para que me cuide-le dijo kari mientras le de volvía el abrazo, lo último con lo dijo solo para molestar un poco a su hermano porque ya sabía de antemano que su hermano no está del todo contento con que tenga novio, aunque tenía razón por que si le llegaban a hacer algo Tk salía en su defensa y a veces era casi tan sobreprotector con ella como lo es tai.

-si tienes razón-dijo tai-"Todavía no me hago la idea de que mi hermanita tenga novio y menos que se valla con él a otro país, aunque sea por sus promedios, pero mientras kari sea feliz no me interpondré con sus decisiones, a pero si ese Tk llega a lastimar a kari no se la va a acabar"- pensó tai.

-cuídate enano, de verdad te echare de menos-le dijo matt a Tk antes de abrazarlo.

-claro hermano, yo también se te voy a extrañar-le dijo Tk después de separarse del abrazo.

Mientras nadie estaba viendo tai se acercó a Tk y este al ver qué tal se le acercaba le pregunto:

-pasa algo tai?-pregunto tk.

-quiero pedirte que cuides a mi hermana-dijo tai poniéndose algo serio.

-la cuidare con mi vida tai no te preocupes-respondió Tk de igual manera.

-bueno eso espero, porque si me llego a enterar que le causas daño a kari..-dijo tai dando una pausa antes de continuar-date por muerto Takahishi!-le dijo tai en un tono amenazante.

-si tai-le respondió tk un poco asustado por el repentino cambio de carácter de tai-"aunque pensándolo bien ya debería estar acostumbrado al carácter de tai y también debí haber previsto que me amenazara después de todo siempre ha sido muy sobre protector con kari, aunque tai no de vería dudar de mí ya que yo nunca lastimaría a kari"-fue lo que Tk pensó, respecto a la actitud de tai como hermano mayor sobreprotector, después de eso kari y Tk subieron al avión que los llevaría a su nuevo colegio.

Después de horas de vuelo el avión al fin aterrizó, Tk y kari bajaron del avión, tomaron sus maletas y vieron que un señor sostenía un cartel que tenía escrito sus respectivos nombres así que se dirigieron asía el señor, ellos no se sorprendieron por que los vinieran a buscar ya que en la carta que les fue mandada a cada uno decía que uno de los choferes de la escuela los iría a recoger, cuando llegaron ambos se sorprendieron al ver el colegio, está bien que ya lo habían visto por internet pero una cosa era ver la imagen del colegio en internet y otra muy diferente a verlo con tus propios ojos, cuando salieron de su impresión se dirigieron a la oficina del director para que les diera los útiles escolares, sus horarios y les asignara una habitación.

* * *

_**Y que tal me quedo el capitulo?**_

_**Se que es un poco corto pero tratare del que el próximo sea mas largo, la mento el haber tardado en subir el capitulo pero no e tenido tiempo, además de que este capitulo ya lo tenia casi terminado desde hace casi tres meses pero no la pude terminar porque mi computadora fallava y luego resulto que no era la computadora sino que era la luz, asi que la vinieron a arreglar y asi es como pude terminar el capitulo pero en mi laptop ya que se me hace mas fácil que en mi computadora.**_

_**Por favor dejen sus **__**reviews.**_

_**Matta ne:**_

_**-kary uchiha asakura 22**_


End file.
